volvi por ti
by Niina Uchiha
Summary: despues de años sin verse decidio buscarla...


Volvi por ti

Dos bellas mujeres sentadas en una banca de la plaza hablaban tranquilamente mientras observaban a sus pequeños jugar juntos.

_Acaso no se ven tiernos juntos- pregunto una rubia voluptuosa mientras veia a su pequeña niña de cabellos rosados junto a su amigo de juego.

-La verdad es que si...pero es una lastima que ya no podran hacerlo-suspiraba tristemente la mujer de largos cabellos lacios y de color negro-pronto nos tendremos que ir y ya no podren jugar juntos.-hablaba mientras veia a su pequeño hijo jugar con su pequeña amiga.

_Entonces es un hecho que se van- afirmo la rubia.

_Si ayer Fugaku termino de arreglar todo para que mañana nos fueramos.-respondio la morena sin perder la vista de los niños.

...

En un día calurado dos pequeños niños corrian alegremente, jugando como todos los dias lo hacian desde que se conocieron.

_No podras atraparme Sasuke- decia mientras corria de su amigo una pequeña niña de ojos color jade y un extraño pero lindo cabello de color rosa.

_Hiciste trampa Sakura-gritaba un pelinegro de ojos tan oscuros como la noche, quien iba detras de su amiga.

Ambos pegueños corrian algremente, hasta que la pegueña pelirosa tropezo y cayo sobre el verde pasto, el pequeño Sasuke al ver a su amiga tirada corrio mas rapido para haci ayudarla.

_Oye Sakura te encuentras bien-pregunto preocupado el pequeño una ves que llego a lado de su amiga.

_Si no te preocupes Sasuke por suerte no me lastime.-hablo Sakura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sasuke quien al ver la sonrisa de ella dejo escapar un suspiro;en verdad que lo habia preocupado.

Sasuke tomo asiento bajo la sombra de un arbol y pidio a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo...la niña hizo lo que su amigo le pidio,pero lo miro de una forma interrogante lo conocia bastante como para saber que él le queria decir algo.

_Sakura...hay algo que quiero contarte...-Sasuke hizo una pausa para pensar en como le diria sin que ella se sintiera mal-yo...

_Que es lo que sucede?-pregunto Sakura.

_Antes que nada quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial para mi, y que siempre seras mi mejor amiga...-decia mirando los ojos jade de su amiga.

Sakura se estaba impacientando por tanto misterio.

_Ya Sasuke dime de una vez!

_Sakura mañana mi familia y yo nos vamos a ir del pais...-dijo sin quitar su mirada del rostro de su amiga,esperando una reaccion por parte de ella...

_Por...por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto con una voz apenas audible Sakura.

_La verdad es que no creo que vaya a volver-respondio Sasuke mientras veia como Sakura agachaba la mirada y sus bellos ojos se escondian debajo de su flequillo rosado

Sakura sintio un dolor en su pecho, nunca se imagino que su mejor amigo le dijiera que se iria y que probablemente no volveria;ambos eran muy unidos desde que se conocieron y la noticia la tomo por sorpresa. Despues de un tiempo en silencio, Sakura suspiro;levanto su adorable rostro y con una sonrisa miro a Sasuke.

_Supongo que esta sera la ultima vez que te vea...asi que creo que es lo correcto que me despida ahora!-

_EH?...pero aun tenemos tiempo para jugar un rato mas-Sasuke no tenia intencion alguna de despedirse rapidamente de ella, queria disfrutar cada segundo que le quedaba, por eso o entendia como era que ella ya pensaba irse a su casa.

_Si no me despido ahora,,,luego no podre hacerlo...ademas tu siempre dijiste que odiabas verme llorar-dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba.-no quiero que me recuerdes llorando.

_No voy a olvidarme de ti Sakura...prometo volver algun dia por ti...-dijo Sasuke mientras le sonreia, de la forma en en que unicamente lo hacia con ella.

_Eso espero...adios Sasuke-fue lo ultimo que la pelirosa dijo antes de darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida, para luego dirijirse a donde se encontraba su mamá.

Ambas mujeres dejaron su conversacion cuando se dirieron cuenta que la niña se acercaaba a ellas...

_Sakura,cariño sucede algo?-pregunto Tsunade al ver la carita trste de su hija.

_No me siento bien,quiero irme a casa.-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

_Esta bien pequeña, despidete de tia Mikoto y vamos para casa.

_Hasta luego tia Mikoto,por favor cuide bien de Sasuke-dijo la niña mientras abrasaba a su tia postiza.

_No te preocupes Saku yo cuidare de él-dijo la pelinegra mientras devolvia el abrazo a la niña.

Tsunade se despidio de la otra mujer y partio rumbo a su casa de la mano con su niña quien iba cabizbaja y triste...al llegar a su casa la pequeña niña pelirosa se encerro en su cuerto a llorar por la partida de su amigo...de tanto llorar quedo agotada tanto que se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras era observada por su madre quien la miraba triste.

Los primeros rayos del sol iban entrando lentamente por la ventana alumbrando todo a su paso, los rayos iban recoriendo lentamente la habitacion hasta posarse en el rostro del dueño de esta...el joven que se encontraba durmiendo sinto los molestos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, empezo a removerse en la cama,luego de un rato intentando encontrar una posicion comoda y libre del sol, llego a la conclusion de que no podria volver a dormirse, de reojo diviso el despertador que se encontraba en su mesa de noche vio que aun le quedaba 1 hora mas para en teoria dormir y como no pudo opto por levantarse y preparase para su primer dia de clases en su nuevo colegio...habia llegado hace 3 dias de Inglaterra, habia decidido terminar su ultimo año de preparatoria en su pais natal, cosa que causo una emocion en su madre, tanto que el mismo dia en que le habia comunicado su decicion su madre llamo a una amiga que era directora de un instituto conel fin de conseguirle lugar para que empezara una vez que llegaba...una ves bañado y con su nuevo uniforme se dirigio tranquilamente a la cocina con el fin de tener un desayuño tranquilo, pero al asomarse al marco de la cocina pudo ver que un inviduo rubio y de ojos celestes se encontraba deborando todo lo que el creia era su desayuno...

_De como despertaste temprano dobe? te caiste de la cama?- pregunto con burla,sabia mas que nadie que el rubio que cuando caia dormido era muy dificil despertarlo por esa razon le parecio extraño verlo tan temprano.

_que no me llames asi Teme!y si me levante temprano es porque estaba nervioso por el primer dia de clases! acaso tu tambien estabas nervioso?- pregunto el rubio mientras seguia deborando su desayuno.

_No...-respondio sencillamente mientras se acomodaba en la mesa para asi poder desayunar tambien.

El joven rubio le seguia hablando sin parar, pero era ignorado olimpicamnte por el azabache, hasta que hizo una pregunta que capto totalmente la atencion de su primo.

_Que dijiste Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke, no estaba seguro de lo que habia escuchado.

_Pregunte ¿que si estas seguro de que le vas a encontrar?-dijo con una sonrisa.

_No se de que hablas?

_Vamos Sasuke te conozco desde hace mucho,creias que me iba a tragar el cuento de que querias terminar su ultimo año en tu pais natal solo porque querias recordar lo que se sentia vivir aqui?.

Sin molestarse en responder Sasuke se levanto,tomo sus cosas y se dirigio asia la salida,seguido de su primo; Naruto lo conocia muy bien y sabia que habia algo mas detras de la escusa estupida que Sasuke le habia dado a sus padres, era por eso que habia decidido acompañarlo en su viaje.

Habian llegado al instituto sin contratiempos,una vez que pusieron un pie en el establecimiento captaron las miradad de todos, y escucharon varios comentarios como "que lindos son", o "tendran novia", cosa que hacia que el rubio sonriera y el azabache se molestara. Por ser el priemer dia no tendrian clases, ya que el primer dia solo hacian presentaciones y esas cosa...solo pasaron por la direccion para que se les fueran entregados sus horarios y recomendaciones quien les fue entrago por la secretaria de la directora ya que esta no se encontraba.

Al ir saliendo Sasuke vio algo que lo hizo detenerse, ahi estaba ella, su razon de su regreso se encontraba a pocos pasos de él...Naruto al sentir que su primo se detuvo el tambien lo hizo y dirigi su mirada al punto donde Sasuke miraba, y lo que vio tambien lo dejo algo embobado, se trataba de una joven de cabellos largos y lacios y de un extraño color rosa, unos ojos verde jades, un exelente cuerpo, que podria ser la envidia de cualquier mujer, y una sonrisa que embobaba al primero que la viera...

_Es ella...-dijo en un tono bajo, pero aun asi Naruto lo escucho...ahi estaba su no tan pequeña amiga que tanto queria y protegia cuando eran niños; se habia vuelto una joven realmente hermosa.

_Ahora entiendo tu interes en volver, es una belleza-dijo Naruto ganandose una mirada asesina por pare de su primo.

Se encontraban muy entretenidos en su pequeña pelea de miradas hasta que algo los hizo callarse y volver a dirigir sus miradas a la pelirosa.

_Ey fea!- gritaba un jove medio palido y de cabellos oscuros y con una sonrisa que sacabc de quisio a la mayoria; mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa.

_Sai idiota te dije que no me dijieras asi...-le respondio sonriendo la muchacha mientras le daba un codaso en modo de broma al pelinegro...

Ambos primos miraban atentos la escena, pero a solo uno de ellos parecia afectarle demasiado...

_Sasuke,te encuentras bien- pregunto el rubio al ver una cara mezclada de tristeza y bronca.

Sasuke no se digno en responder,solo se dirigio enfadado asia la salida, mientras que Naruto lo seguia en silencio...ambos se habian ido antes de poder presenciar la siguiente escena...

_Frentona que haces abrazando a mi novio-decia una rubia voluoptosa en modo de broma a su amiga.

_Callate cerda que es él quien me tiene abrazada a mi...-respondio riendo Sakura...

Caminaban en silencio,hasta que Naruto quiso romperlo...

_Sasuke,seguro que te encuentras bien- en verdad se encontraba preocupado.

_Si dobe...pero quiero estar un momento a solas.-dijo mientras se dirigia al parque en cual vivio tantos momentos con su amiga...

Sentado en un columpio recordo la ultima ves que jugo con ella en ese mismo lugar...

_Supongo que llegue tarde-dijo pensando que nadie lo escucharia pero estaba muy equivocado, ya que una muchacha tambien se abia dirigido a esa plaza con el fin de recordar a su amigo de la infancia...

No podia creer lo que veia,en serio era el o su mente le jugaba una broma...despues de tanto tiempo sin verse y creer que la persona que estaba viendo en realidad era él hacia que su corazon latiera a mil...pero debia sacarse esa duda...

_Sasuke?- escucho que una armoniosa voz lo llamaba y al levantar la vista se encontro con ella, con Sakura la persona a ala que queria ver y misma que estaba en los brazos de otro.

_Sakura...-pronucio mientras se levantaba, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por la chica.

_Sasuke...en verdad eres tu-decia mientras las lagrimas caian por su rostro.

_Si cerezo soy yo-le respondio mientras correspondia al abrazo, habia esperado tanto por ese abrazo que lo unico que deseaba era no soltarse jamas.

Sakura levanto su rostro para poder apreciar los bellos ojos de Sasuke, mientras él le limpiaba cariñosamente las lagrimas que seguian cayendo...

_Que haces aqui? cuando llegaste? porque no me buscaste?-eran preguntas que esperaba con ansias que el sin desprenderse del abrazo en el que se encontraban.

_Llegue hace exactamente 3 dias...volvi por ti obviamente y pensaba buscarte, pero despues de lo que vi no me parecio correcto hacerlo- contesto con una sonrisa triste Sasuke.

_Que viste Sasuke?- queria saber la razon que lo tenia en ese estado.

_Vi como eras abrazada por un sujeto.-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de molestia.

_Un chico me abrazo-dijo mientras pensaba con quien le pudo haber visto.

_Si uno de pelo negro y sonrisa estupida- realmente estaba molesto de solo recordar el momento.

_A te refieres a Sai-

_No me interesa su nombre...

Sakura pudo notar celos en Sasuke, cosa que le parecia gracioso.

_Celoso Sasuke?

_Por supuesto que si...volvi con la unica intencion de estar a tu lado y cuando llego te veo con otro sujeto...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la risa de la pelirosa- que es gracioso?

_El hecho de que estes celoso de Sai-Sasuke le seguia viendo feo-veras Sasuke el y yo solo somos amigos, de hecho el es el novio de mi amiga.

Sasuke sintio como su alma volvia a su cuerpo; no pudo evitar sonreir

_Lo dices en serio?

_Si.

Abrazo mas fuerte a la chica que tenia en sus brazo mientras iba acercando su rostro para al fin poder pobrar esos labios como quiso hacerlo por años. La falta de aire se hizo presente y debieron separarse, momento que aprovecho Sakura para hacer una pregunta que tanto le molestaba...

_Sasuke...cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?-tenia miedo de su respuesta.

_Eso depende Sakura.

_De que?

_De que si quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto emocionado.

_Por supuesto que quiero!-dijo mientras abrazaba efusivamente al su ahora novio.

_Entonces me quedare por siempre contigo Sakura.-hablo por ultima vez para despues volver a besar a su pelirosa...

_Despues de todo no fue tan mala idea volver!-dijo un sonriente rubio que habia estado escondido observando la escena, y sonriendo por la felicidad de su primo.


End file.
